The present disclosure relates generally to a sensor assembly for a faucet. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a sensor assembly for controlling the flow of water through the faucet.
Traditional faucets for a sink or other plumbing fixture may be operated by one or more touch or valve controls. For example, a faucet may include one or two mechanical valves (e.g., levers, knobs, etc.) that the user may operate to control the flow of water from the faucet. As another example, a faucet may be a touch-sensitive faucet such that the user may control the flow of water from the faucet by touching the faucet. As yet another example, a faucet may be a touchless faucet that includes a sensor for detecting a user input for controlling the flow of water from the faucet.
Traditional sensor assemblies for faucets are located near or on the faucet. For example, a sensor may be located such that a user may activate the flow of water by placing his or her hands directly under the faucet spout, in front of a sensor located on the faucet. Traditional sensor assemblies for faucets are integrated into new faucets, thus requiring a user to replace a faucet in order to upgrade from sensorless to sensor technology.